


Popcorn

by PeanuutFlower



Category: Ice Climber (Video Game), Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: And teens, F/F, Fluff, I named the orange Inkling Mango, Inkice, Smash Mansion, Smashville, because why not, crackship, the Ice Climbers are twins in this, there's so few content for this ship I don't even know what it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: The Mansion's kitchen is found covered in popcorn one morning.
Relationships: Inkling(s) (Splatoon)/Nana (Ice Climber)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops  
> Another crackship
> 
> So yeah the orange Inkling's name is Mango, I've decided.

There was a slight agitation coming from the Mansion's kitchen that day.

Now, normally, Nana spent most of her Smash days in her house back in Smashville. She had grown tired of the shenanigans over the years, and had welcomed this offer of retreat once Ultimate came about. Her brother Popo, however, had not grown tired of said shenanigans, and was in fact the cause of many of them. And as such he refused to leave the Mansion, where most of the action took place, leaving Nana alone and at peace in her nice and cosy icy home.

However, staying at their house on her own sometimes got lonely, and she couldn't help the occasional stay over at the Mansion, sharing her brother's room. She had been lucky enough to only visit at calmer times, when there were no incidents. Or at least, not major ones.

But that morning, she witnessed a pretty interesting situation.

Many occupants who had gone there to get their breakfast were gathered around the kitchen's entrance, looking inside and laughing. When Nana finally managed to get a good look at what was so interesting, she laughed as well.

The entire place was covered in popcorn.

And in the middle of this mess, princess Peach was glaring daggers at two people.

The first one being Mango, the orange Inkling girl, and one of Nana's newest friends.

Truth be told, Nana kinda had a crush on her. But that was for only her to know.

The second one, standing next to Mango, was Link, trying to calm Peach down even though the princess seemed to have none of it.

"Don't you 'hiyah' me! You knew well this kitchen was off-limits for you!"

"I'm sorry!" Mango said, looking down at the ground. "I'm the one who forced Link to come. I wanted to know how to make popcorn!"

"Well you certainly learned well!" Peach said, more exasperated than angry at that point, gesturing to all the popped corn thrown around on the cabinets and appliances. "What were you two thinking, putting corn absolutely everywhere! In the microwaves, in the ovens... on the stoves?!" She said as she looked at the sticky mess that had been left by the partially burned and melted corn.

She looked back at the guilty duo once more, throwing her hand ups in the air. "Who needs this much corn!"

Upon the dejected faces she was met with, Peach took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She gave a small smile, mostly for Mango.

"Well, you're lucky we have people around to help clean up. Kirby, Mega Man. Let's get to work." Then upon some smashers' requests, she sighed. "Alright, anyone who's willing to eat the popcorn can come give us a hand as well."

Cheers rang out, and the crowd dissipated.

Nana took it as her cue to leave, but upon spotting Mango being down in the dumps, she found it hard to go back home without trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, Inky!" She called as she made her way to her.

Surprised, the Inkling jumped. "N-Nana? What are you doing here?!"

"Felt lonely. Stayed over. The usual." She explained. "That was quite the stunt back there!".

The Inklings had all been a bit of troublemakers from the moment they had joined Smash. Surely she could go about and tease her a bit.

But Mango just looked down, seemingly feeling ashamed of herself.

Nana tried a more sympathetic approach. "Is that your first time being the center of attention here?" She asked. From the girl's reaction, she was pretty sure the answer was yes.

"Yeah... I prefer eyes being on me when I'm doing amazing in a turf war..." The Inkling sighed.

"Now now, we all had our moments. It's kind of a rite of passage to screw up in this very Mansion." Nana smiled, remembering all the shenanigans her brother and friends had roped her into. She looked back on them fondly now, but boy had she been mad and embarassed so many times.

Though she had to admit some of them were all her fault. But she would never apologize for that one time she had planted yellow peppers into the Kongs' bananas. That had been one of her finest moments.

"Really?" Mango raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe every single one of these people has done something to that level."

"Hooooooo... my poor, sweet child." Nana laughed. "That was nothing."

"Wow, okay... Sounds like I have some researching to do!" Mango laughed as well.

Nana was happy her cheering up operation was a success, yet she had a bit of an urge to ask as to why exactly the Inkling had been in the kitchen in the first place.

"So, mind telling me why you were trying to make popcorn?"

The Inkling just looked at her for a moment, as if she had not heard the question, and Nana was mere seconds away from asking it again when Mango turned away from her, the tip of her ears sporting a faint blush.

"Mango? Hey, come on, it can't be that embarassing."

The girl, still silent, turned around, looked Nana up and down, her eyes shifting a bit, before she seemed to build up some kind of resolve, looking Nana in the eyes.

And immediately lost her confidence, looking back down at the ground as she mumbled something that, coupled with her accent, came out as an unintelligible mess of words.

"Come again?" Nana asked, leaning a bit closer to the Inkling.

Still looking down at the ground, her eyes firmly closed, Mango spoke up. "I said for you! I heard that you liked corn, and everything corn, and I wanted to learn how to do stuff with corn, to surprise you!"

She had looked back up, meeting Nana's stare, before she took a step back, startled by their closeness.

Meanwhile Nana felt her heart flutter upon learning of her crush's intentions. "Mango that's... that's so sweet of you!" She giggled. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me!"

The other girl looked a bit dazed at first, then gave her a shy yet giddy smile. "H-hey... it was nothing, really..." She explained, leaning on the nearest wall and looking to the side, clearly trying to keep her cool attitude up. "I just... had some time to spare, ya feel?"

"I feel ya, yeah." Nana kept on smiling. And then she remembered her plans for the day. "Oh, speaking of that!" She started. "I should get going, I kinda want to spend a nice relaxing day at my house today, before the tournament I'm in tomorrow."

Mango's face fell upon realizing they'd have to part, and Nana took notice of this.

She quickly reasoned that she didn't have to spend that day off alone, as she did get lonely, which is why she had come to the Mansion in the first place. Not to mention that Mango's day would surely be filled with constant teasing and remarks about the popcorn fiasco if she stayed there.

Plus, if she invited her over, that meant she would get to spend time with her crush, alone. Who would ever turn that idea down?

Not her.

"You know what? Why don't you come over to my house, get away from all the teasing for a while?" She asked Mango, pointing out the door for emphasis.

Mango's eyes lit up.

"That sounds amazing, Nana!"

"Great! Let's go then!"

Feeling bold, Nana took the girl's hand, holding it firmly, as they exited the mansion. Her heartbeat picked up when she felt Mango gently squeeze her hand. She tried not to let show just how happy the gesture had made her feel, but broke into a big dopey smile anyway. She heard the Inkling giggle behind her, and her smile got wider.

* * *

"So, um... what will we do?" Mango asked as they were walking through town.

Nana thought about it, then grinned as she came up with something. She turned around, and looked at her crush,

"Let's watch a popcorn flick. My treat." She winked, pleased at her own joke, and missed Mango's quickly spreading blush as she turned back around, her house in view.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was... corny.
> 
> Ugh I'm so happy I managed to finish writing something for this ship.  
> I seriously don't know why every other themes and ideas I had didn't seem to work with me.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
